Tohru
|-|Tohru= |-|Dragon Form= Summary Tohru (トール Tōru) is the main character of the manga series Miss Kobayashi’s Dragon Maid. A member of the Chaos faction, the faction of Dragons that seek destruction, Tohru grew up with a deep hatred for humans and gods, particularly the Abrahamic God, due to the crusaders who have come to kill her. In one battle, she was fatally injured by the Holy Sword, a weapon created by the gods, and in her last breath escaped to a world uninhabited by any mythological races. Awaiting her death, Tohru was unexpectedly saved by Kobayashi, a drunk office worker, who drew the sword out of Tohru due to having absolutely no faith in gods (and being dead drunk). Moved by the kindness of the drunk Kobayashi, Tohru pleaded to serve her as her maid, and thus begins a new life for Tohru the Dragon Maid with not only the humans she used to look down on, but also her dragon friends who have also come to stay in an ordinary world. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C Name: Tohru, goes by (false) full name Tohru Kobayashi in the human world Origin: Miss Kobayashi’s Dragon Maid Gender: Female Age: Early twenties by human standards, likely at least millions of years old chronologically (Dragons of the verse can live longer than Earth, and she is a late teen by dragon standards.) Classification: Dragon of the Chaos faction Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Body Control, Invisibility, Sense Manipulation, Stealth Mastery, Fire Manipulation, Breath Attack, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Glyph Creation, Shapeshifting, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 3), Large Size (Type 1 in her dragon form), Statistics Amplification, Transformation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Enhanced Senses, BFR, Portal Creation, Teleportation, Clairvoyance, Healing, Creation, Memory Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Power Nullification (Can prevent others from using magic-based abilities by scattering her own magic around the area. Can also remove magic power if the opponent is weakened). Implied to have Curse Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Duplication, and Resistance to Disease Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Large Island level (Created an explosion of this magnitude in her fight with Elma. Casually cleared the sky on a cloudy day. Even while restraining her powers to the level of a human of her world, she still effortlessly created attacks comparable to nukes and even called such attacks playing. It should be noted that Tohru can wipe out entire armies of humans with that level of power, as dragons are ranked below only gods in her world.) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be faster than Kanna, who flew from Japan to New York City in a very brief timeframe) Lifting Strength: Class M (Grappled with Kimun Kamui, who should weigh this much via sheer size) Striking Strength: At least Large Island Class Durability: At least Large Island level (Tanked being at the epicenter of the explosion created by her clash with Elma who is constantly stated and shown to be her equal.) Stamina: Virtually limitless (She can generate her own nearly endless supply of mana) Range: Standard melee range, up to several kilometers with breath and energy attacks. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Tohru has battled generations of humans and dragons alike and can effectively use her powers for a vast variety of purposes. Outside of battle, she has had to learn most things by experience, though she is an incredibly quick learner. Standard Tactics: She is most likely to play the range game with fire breath and energy beams, though against enemies who are unable to fly it is not uncommon for her to attempt to open up portals either beneath or in front of them so as to drop them into the dragon world and be done with it. Against enemies whose abilities are magic-based, which she has the ability to sense, she has also adopted the strategy of scattering her own magic around the battlefield which disables the magic power of others. She has utilized her ability to become invisible, inaudible, and unable to be sensed through smell in combat a few times in the manga as well. Weaknesses: Dragons are weak to holy weapons, which bypass their natural durability. While in their dragon forms or using dragon-based attacks, they are also unable to damage opponents protected by holy armors and clothing. Notes: There is no difference in powers and abilities between Tohru's human and dragon forms, as the only difference between these forms is her appearance, as explained here. See here for the explanations/scans for every character's abilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Shigeo Kageyama (Mob Psycho 100) Shigeo's profile (Speed was equalized) Tornado of Terror (One Punch Man) Tornado's Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Miss Kobayashi’s Dragon Maid Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dragons Category:Monster Girls Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Maids Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Fire Users Category:Immortals Category:BFR Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Curse Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Memory Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transformation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Berserkers Category:Neutral Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Body Control Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Healers Category:Martial Artists Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sense Users Category:Tier 6